This proposal describes the purpose and organizational plan for a scholarly symposium that will explore recent research and current theory pertaining to alcoholic typologies, giving special emphasis to genetic susceptibility and biological markers of clinical subtypes. It proposes that recent developments in research and theory on alcoholics subtypes makes a conference on this topic particularly timely, especially in light of recent trends in such related areas as genetic epidemiology, treatment matching, and biological markers for alcoholism. By bringing together a diverse group of clinical, epidemiological and experimental researchers, the conference will provide opportunities for presenting new research findings, exploring commonalities across diverse theoretical and methodological approaches, and considering implications for diagnosis and treatment.